


What do you feel about me?

by altairis



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: AHH, M/M, really short again?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-16
Updated: 2014-06-16
Packaged: 2018-02-04 22:00:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1794676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/altairis/pseuds/altairis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Of which One Direction had just gotten together as a band, and Niall stumbles upon some hate on Ziall. This is the result written from Zayn’s perspective.</p><p>Very short stuff about complicated feelings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What do you feel about me?

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [触れる2](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/55879) by とりやぷし. 



Why are you doing this to me?

I follow you with my eyes everywhere, whenever I see you.

Since that day, you’ve been showing a sort of tenacity; working so hard on the new songs, strumming the songs on your guitar again and again. Keeping your distance. Am I imagining things?

Say, Niall, how do you feel about me?

“Zayn! These are the new songs Harry’s written; look them over before Wednesday okay?”

Something about this feels wrong, before, you couldn’t even look me in the eye before without blushing.

“I’ve brought a blanket for you, you were up all night with all the fans calling your room right? So use it to take a nap or something.”

Are you trying to tell me that you won’t let me sleep on your lap anymore? I don’t get it, was it all just a misunderstanding? Or did you just give up? Why is your smile so awkward and unfamiliar?

And just what were you trying to say to me on that day?

_“Zayn, I…”_

There’s no way I can ask him now, after so much time…

He’s always around Liam now, but it’s not like he’s avoiding me or anything, but the way he’s acting now… I can’t stand it.

“Hey Niall, Zayn, it’s time for you to record your duet!”

“Roger that, let’s get started Zayn!”

Hey, hey. It’s just the two of us in here Nialler, and you’re acting pretty calmly. Before…you…you would get so nervous. But right now you…

“Nialler, whats wrong.” I lean in closer to you. “Look, that’s not the right note.” How’s that?

You drop the score sheets, and they fall into a pile on the ground.

“Oh crap, sorry! I’m so clumsy.”

You make that face as if you don’t feel anything.

STOP.

“HEY.”

You look at me with such conflict in your eyes. How do you feel about me…? Why are you making that face? Eyes wide, a frozen expression, and a stiff body.

You’re rejecting me right?

_The one who cornered me…is you, Niall._

“I'm so sorry about this; I think I should do a duet with Liam instead. The fans seem to like that too right?”

There are tears trickling down your cheeks.

“H-huh?” You touch your cheeks tentatively, the moistness staining your fingers.

“Nialler, there’s nothing to cry about…”

“I’m so s-sorry. I made you feel disgusting a-again.”

“What are you talking about?”

“It showed in my face, a-and you got mad…”

“Huh? What showed?”

“The horrible feelings I have for you! I know it’s annoying, so I try not to show it…but…I’ll try harder! So that we can speak normally…so that we can work together! I’ll make sure to make these feelings disappear! So I won’t be disgusting anymore. So please don’t say you’re going to leave me!”

What was I seeing when I looked at Niall?

The awkward smiles and behavior were all for the sake of killing of feelings, because he was thinking of me. He was working so desperately…

_The one who cornered you, was me._

“I’d be troubled if those feelings disappeared."

No more complicated thoughts.

“Say Niall, won’t you let me hear the rest of what you had to say on that day?”


End file.
